


Say Yes

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil Week 2018, Kisses, M/M, andreilweek2018, fake dating au, yacht party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Andreil Week Day One: Fake Dating Au.Neil needs a date for Allison's yacht party and asks Andrew from the Exy team.





	Say Yes

This was a bad idea. Neil knew that, but he needed some help.

meet me at our coffee shop?

Neil hated this.

Give me ten.

sounds good

Neil typed out his response with shaky fingers. He really liked Andrew, and Neil thought maybe Andrew just might actually like him too. But after what Neil was about to do there was no way in hell Andrew would stick around. All of the constant texting and pop-up coffee 'dates' would stop. No more sarcastic comments that made Neil smile brighter than anything else has. How Andrew could always say the most outlandish things with a blank face, Neil would never know. Neil probably wouldn't even get invited to one of Andrew's Exy games now either.

Neil waited for Andrew at their usual table in the back corner by the window. He sent Andrew a text saying he'd ordered for them, a black coffee for himself and that weird caramel-mocha-whatever that Andrew gets with a fuck ton of whipped cream. Thankfully the barista knew Andrew's usual order by now and saved Neil some embarrassing stumbling.

The bell chimed when Andrew walked through the door, and he spotted Neil instantly. Andrew's cheeks were flushed from the cold, and he was bundled up with a beanie, a jacket and the pukr green scarf Neil got him for Christmas. It had been a gag gift, Andrew told him how ugly he thought the color was a few days before the holiday and Neil couldn't not get it. The look on Andrew's face when he saw it was priceless.

"I fucking hate snow," Andrew commented taking a long drink of his coffee to help him warm up as he sat down. "Good thing your cup of liquid diabetes is still warm." Neil smiled when Andrew sent him a glare, it would have been more threatening if he wasn't shivering so much.

"What did you want from me Junkie?" Andrew asked getting straight to the point. Neil shouldn't have been surprised, Andrew never was one for small talk. Neil's smile faded and he began to feel nervous all over again. "Well, remember my best friend Allison I was telling you about?" "I remember everything you idiot, and she's literally on the Exy team." Neil's lips twitched. "Well, she and her girlfriend Renee have some fucking yacht party Saturday they wanted me to go on and Allison said that I had to bring someone and I might have said that I definitely did have someone an-" "And now you need me to endure a stupid yacht party for you?" "Yeah basically." Neil doodled circles on the table with his finger. "I was planning to just schedule something the same day but that didn't happen and now I'm kind of out of time."

"Fine. I have always wondered what a yacht party was like." Andrew grumbled drinking his coffee. "Really? Well there's one more tiny problem though..." Neil scrunched up his face, he was such an idiot. Andrew narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Spit it out," "In my promise I may have said the person was my boyfriend so can you like pretend? If not that's fine too I'll just like - tell her he got hit by a bus or something." Neil added the last part all in one breath. Andrew was blinking at Neil and Neil had no idea what he could possibly be thinking. "So let me make sure we are on the same page." Andrew sighed and put his head in his gloved hands. "You want me to go on a fake date with you to Allison and Renee's yacht party on Saturday and pretend to be your boyfriend." "Yup." "Pretend. This is all for pretend?" Neil's heart clenched. "Yeah," Andrew sighed and dragged his hand over his face leaning his elbow on the table. "What do I get out of this?" Neil shrugged, "You mean besides free access into a yacht party? What do you want?" Andrew's response was immediate. "I want nothing," Neil groaned smiling, "Okay that one was my fault, Drama Queen. In exchange for the deal what are you interested in getting?" Neil reworded his previous statement. Andrew's mouth twitched upward and he thought for a minute. "I'll let you know when I figure it out." Neil nodded and they finished their coffee in silence.

Andrew got up to leave without a word but Neil called out to him regardless. "Uh Andrew?" Andrew didn't turn around but he stopped so Neil knew he was listening. "Thank you." Andrew waved it off leaving behind the coffee shop, and a very embarrassed Neil. After asking this of him there was no way Andrew liked Neil back.

Andrew picked up Neil Saturday evening in his Maserati. When Neil climbed in the front seat he smiled at Andrew. "You'll definitely fit in showing up in your fancy car." Andrew scoffed and pulled away from Neil's apartment building before the red head was even buckled up.

Andrew looked really nice, and Neil was doing his best to ignore how the grey dress shirt and black jacket framed his muscles. Neil was wearing a tan dress shirt and a red bowtie that clashed awfully with his hair. Allison had told him it looked good once, and even though this was a fake date Neil still wanted to dress up for Andrew, even if the man himself didn't know it. "So whats our story?" Andrew broke the silence halfway through the ride. "Huh?" "If you told Allison we've been dating then we need a backstory Neil." "Oh, um," it didn't take Neil long to come up a story, on the run he'd had to make lies up in a matter of seconds. "Well, we go to the coffee shop a lot, we could always just say we met there one day and you sat at my table cause it was full or something." "Hm-no. I would never do that. You sat at my table." "And we've been talking ever since?" Neil finished lamely. Andrew rolled his eyes. "Don't forget that Junkie." Neil shot Andrew an unamused look. "You know I won't."

When the pair reached the dock everything went by in a blur for Neil, shaking hands with several people he'd never met and pretending he knew what was going on. Eventually the Yacht was moving and music was playing. The main deck was beautiful. The floor was a polished cherry colored wood, and Edison bulbs were strung up for after sunset. Calming music played in the background. Neil figured it was sort of breathtaking.

———————

Neil was sort of breath taking. He usually looked good, but in his dress clothes he looked even more handsome than usual. Andrew sighed as he watched Neil shake hands with a small group of Trojans before they boarded the Yacht. When Jeremey Knox met his gaze he smiled so Andrew tipped his head. 

Andrew was already in way over his head with his deal with Neil, it was better to keep things simple. As he and Neil tried to separate from the small group of people on board it dawned on Andrew just how hard this night was going to be. Neil looked drop dead gorgeous in his clothes and stupid little bowtie that was so fucking dorky it might have made Andrew's heart flutter for a second. Or maybe two...

Allison's party consisted of the Foxes, Neil, a handful of Trojan's, Aaron's girlfriend Katelyn and Kevin's girlfriend Thea. Andrew knew it wouldn't be long until Nicky spotted him with Neil and the real interrogation began. 

There were snacks set up on a bar: little sandwiches, a vegetable tray, about a thousand types of chips and the part Andrew was interested in- deserts.

As if he could read Andrew's previous thoughts, Nicky hollered, "Andrew!" At the top of his lungs and came bounding over pulling an already tipsy Aaron (and by default a giggling Katelyn) over. "I thought you weren't coming to the party!" "I wasn't." "What caused the change of-ooh! Who's the hottie?" Neil turned around nervously at Nicky words. "My boyfriend now fuck off Nicky." Nicky's jaw dropped to the floor. Even Aaron was stunned into silence. It was Katelyn (unfortunately for Andrew) that spoke up. "Oh how nice! I'm Katelyn!" She extended her hand, and Neil shook it with a relieved smile. "Neil," Andrew introduced his brother and cousin, and was pleasantly surprised (he didn't know that such a thing was possible) that Nicky had yet to say another word. Andrew was able to pull Neil away from his family by making up some bullshit reason for Neil to follow him. "Your family is-" "Different. Just say different." Neil smiled warmly at him and Andrew was afraid his knees might buckle.

Thankfully he was saved from the near embarrassment when Renee and Allison came over. "I knew it! I knew you'd show up without a date! I just won sixty bucks!" "Allison!" Renee chided softly with wide eyes. "What, it's true! Mama never loses a bet!" Renee sighed and turned back to Neil with an apologetic smile. "Actually I didn't! I brought my boyfriend." Neil gestured to Andrew, who had school his features into his usual blank revere while trying to pretend his heart didn't skip a beat at being called Neil's boyfriend. "What? You're dating the Monster?" "Allison!" Renee tried again, Allison only smiled down at her before it turned into a smirk directed at Neil. Renee turned to the couple in question with a warm smile. "I'm happy for you too." Renee spoke up, Andrew rolled his eyes. "Whatever," Allison hummed. "How did you too even get together?" "Met him at a coffee shop and sat at his table cause the whole place was full." Allison raised an eyebrow. "And he didn't try to kill you?" "We don't talk about that." Neil responded smoothly. "You aren't fooling anyone Neil." Allison crossed her arms and Renee looked ready to intervene if she needed to.

"There's no one to fool," Andrew stepped in. "You aren't even holding hands!" Neil shrugged sarcastically and Renee touched Allison's arm. "You both look like you'd rather not even be here." Allison tried. Neil rolled his eyes. "So we aren't party people. I'm sure it's a big surprise there." Allison rolled her eyes. "Whatever I've got my eye on you tonight Josten." Andrew pulled out his cigarette pack and heard Neil hum. "Don't light up in the middle of a crowd!" Kevin snapped in exasperation. Neil tugged him to the side of the boat where they finally caught some peace and quiet. The sun was setting now and the Edison lights were turned on.

"Sorry I dragged you into this mess." Neil was staring over the water, Andrew pulled the cigarette from his lips. "Why?" Neil shrugged. "Nicky said you didn't want to be here, your entire team is here and now you're all caught up in Allison's stupid little bet." Andrew didn't respond. What would he even say? The only part that sucks is that this isn't even a real date? Andrew bumped his shoulder against Neil's instead and flicked his cigarette over the edge of the boat. "There's drinks at the bar." Neil followed Andrew over to the bar area and they ordered drinks. 

Andrew got a rum and coke, while Neil got a water. Andrew waited until they were alone again to speak up. “What are you a teetotaler?” "Huh?" "Someone who doesn't drink." "You're like a walking dictionary." Neil smiled. "No, that would be my brother." "I guess smarts run in the family then?" Andrew didn't respond out of spite.

The music suddenly got a lot louder and Neil jumped in surprise, bumping Andrew while the blond scowled in Allison's direction. Allison yelled something about how it was 'time to party' even though the event had been in full swing for over an hour. As the music grew louder so did the conversations and Neil looked more nervous than he had before. "There's a top deck, come on." Andrew had mapped the whole yacht out before they got on, he'd never been this close to one before and was admittedly curious. Up on the balcony of the third floor the pair didn't have to yell to hear each other.

Andrew tried not to sneak glances at Neil. Andrew wasn't the dating type but something about Neil just caught Andrew's attention-besides his obvious good looks. "I know this is fake but can I kiss you? Yes or no?" Neil spoke up startling Andrew entirely. "...Yes," Neil turned toward him nervously and they both leaned in slowly. The kiss was soft, tentative. Andrew wasn't sure if he was being played. Pretend date and now Neil wants to makeout? Andrew pulled back slightly but Neil chased his lips.

Andrew let him.

When the actually pulled apart Neil was blushing and staring at his lap. "Where does that leave us?" Andrew asked immediately. "I dunno... I've wanted to do that for a little while though." his voice was soft and his face matched his hair in color. "I was flirting with you since we met." Andrew blurted. Neil's face went redder. "Ugh. Really? Man Allison was right I really am oblivious..."

It was quiet between them for several minutes. "So in return for this party-" Andrew started. Neil turned toward him forcing his blush away, "You can ask for anything." Andrew hated that blind trust. "There's a game next week. Come with... Yes or no?"

"Yes."


End file.
